


Her Throne

by scratches



Series: Darcy In Charge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Giantess - Freeform, High Heels, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Queening, Squirting, Stockings, Trampling, Verbal Humiliation, domme darcy, sub brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Brock doesn't know when to stop running his mouth, Darcy teaches him a lesson.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Darcy In Charge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713103
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	Her Throne

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING: GO BACK AND READ THE TAGS. DO IT RIGHT MEOW
> 
> don't own anything. not beta read. I'm so sorry.

"Don't even think about opening your mouth," Darcy said. One hand was pointing at Brock's tanned face and the other cupped his jaw tightly. "You ran it all night and said some very insensitive things, Brock." Her right hand shook his chin. "Get over there so we can talk about this." Darcy's free hand pointed to the dark wood four post bed. "Do you understand?" Her voice was stern and no nonsense.

Nodding his head, Brock took a step back from the younger woman. Her hand slapped him lightly on the cheek before she let him go completely. 

Darcy watched as he made his way to the bed and toed off his dress shoes. They were pushed under the bed skirt and hid away before he climbed into the red and gold covered bed. Crossing her arms, Darcy waited until he was laying down. 

Their eyes met before Darcy reached to her side to unzip her black dress. The hidden zipper slid down and loosened around her bust before she pulled the dress over her head and laid it across an open dresser drawer. She stood there in her black Cuban heels, the nude stockings with the seams up the back, and a matching bra/panty/garter set. "You don't even deserve this. Telling people I was a little girl all night." Darcy narrowed her eyes as she stalked towards the bed. Pale flesh was flushed pink as she leaned into the edge with her hands. "I don't even know how you think of those things to say." 

Lifting one leg and then the other, Darcy climbed onto the bed and hovered above Brock. Their eyes met. Darcy pulled her hand back and whipped it across his face. The loud smack echoed around the room. Brock's face moved to the side as her hand print blossomed on his cheek. 

"You keep your hands on the bed and keep your filthy mouth shut. You got that?" She straddled his thighs as he nodded and straightened his head. Darcy moved up his body, the smooth nylon of her stockings rubbed against his arms before her knees were even with his shoulders. "I should just crumple you into the ground." Red lips sneered at him before she pushed up on the bed and stood over him. "You're just trash under my feet." 

Darcy balanced on the cushioned bed before moving one foot onto his pectoral and the other foot followed suit. She stood above him and rocked onto her heels, crushing the squares into his muscle. "You had to open your mouth tonight." Her left leg moved back to his pubic bone and she paused there, the toe just grazed under his belt. "I just wanted a nice night out." The heel on his chest kept her weight before she moved the toe of her other foot down into the soft area above his dick. Darcy wiggled her heel and felt his hard cock in his pants. "You don't deserve to have a boner right now, Brock." She lifted the foot before putting pressure on the length of him, the heel pressed lightly between his shaft and balls. 

Darcy rocked her weight as she looked down at him. Brock was gazing up at her, hazel eyes blown wide and his lips were parted with his panting breath. "This is my cock." Her heel pressed harder. "Once you learn how to behave, you can have it back." A low moan bubbled from his mouth before she moved her heel from his dick. 

Darcy's left foot paused on his chest muscles while her right toe moved under his jaw. She tipped his head back with her foot before dragging the leather to his pink cheek. Her heel pressed hard against his cheek until his face was flat against the bedding again. "You promised you wouldn't embarrass me tonight." She pushed the toe of her shoe into his forehead. "You just don't know when to shut the fuck up." The foot moved back and pressed against his pouting, chapped lips. 

Slowly she moved until her feet were on either side of his head. Carefully, Darcy turned until she was facing the end of the bed. Squatting over him, Darcy leaned forward on her hands before bringing her ass down onto his face. "Well, now I'm not going to give you a chance to open your lips." Darcy slipped her feet under her and moved onto her knees before putting more weight into her hips and against Brock's face. "If I even feel your tongue…." Darcy warned. She felt Brock exhale through his nose and against her black lace panties. 

They have done this before, many times actually. The first time Brock had been smothered by her, it took him by surprise. Letting her dominate him in the bedroom was nothing new to their fledgling relationship, but queening had only been discussed.

They had been at a SHIELD moral barbeque and he had made some off putting remarks about her tits hitting her in the face while she ran. Darcy had pulled him through the door of her apartment, pushed him onto the floor and with no preamble sat on him, her Daisy Duke shorts high on her thighs and pussy sweating. Darcy's hand had pulled at his dark hair as she made eye contact with him. Thankfully, Brock hadn't protested. He didn't even try to move her once she was in place and comfortable. Only when she felt him try to pull in a deep breath of air did she lift her pussy up and let him take a few breaths. 

After fifteen minutes of Darcy silently pinning him to the floor with her core did she ease up and move to his chest. Brock apologized and held onto her, begging for forgiveness and for her to allow him to pleasure her. 

Darcy lifted her ass for a moment and let Brock take a breath before she moved back and pulled her core from his hairline to his lips. She dragged her body back and then forward and settled back down to own him. "I'm glad Natasha called you out, you know." She pressed her cheeks onto his forehead and sat straight up. "She knows I'm here doing this to you right now." Darcy rocked against him, his nose rubbed against wet satin. "Natasha knows how much you like to be under my ass." She leaned forward and flicked his hard cock with pointed fingernails. "We know how much you like it when she chokes you out between her thighs." Her hand flattened before she brought it down on the underside of his dick. "That's pretty unprofessional, Brock." 

Darcy felt him take a hurried breath while she lifted minutely off of him. "I can't believe SHIELD doesn't know, but I guess, your secret is safe with Natasha and I." Her body settled back again as she sat on her throne. "I bet you wouldn't want me running my mouth to everyone at these Gala's about how much you like to suck on my stilettos." Looking at her manicure, Darcy was still, she had found a comfortable spot and she didn't feel like moving. "That's how I felt tonight when I caught you telling Jack about how I like to cook for you in lingerie." 

She lifted for a second before dropping back down. "Or when I overheard you telling that guy from Epsilon that I don't use my degree." The long nails reached down and dug into his shoulders. "And especially when you told Pepper-Fucking-Potts that I'd be the stay at home mom to your kids someday, all condescendingly." Darcy shifted moved so her clit was rubbing against his lips, his Roman nose pressed her panties into her pussy. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut and say nice things tonight. I was going to fuck you real good, too." She pushed harder against him. "I was going to bend you over and fuck your ass untill you were begging me to come. But now," Darcy dragged herself down and let him breathe for a moment before resting back onto her throne, "I'm locking my cock up until you've learned to be respectful." Her hand reached out lightning quick and slapped his cock through his trousers again. He jerked his body in response and Darcy laughed lowly.

His hand tapped her on her hip two minutes later. She lifted her body and heard him take deep ragged breaths. "Get a deep lungfull because we aren't done, Brock." Letting him breathe normally for a minute, Darcy waited until he squeezed her hip again. 

They repeated this for a half hour. Darcy alternated between sitting still and rubbing herself against his face. Everything from the neck up had her musk rubbed on it. Once she felt that he had been punished enough, Darcy lifted again, turned and pulled his head back by the hair and locked eyes with him. "Now you can open your mouth." She watched as he nodded quickly. "I still don't want you to talk, it's such a fucking turn off." Her blue eyes narrowed. "Just get to work because I don't have all night." Brock nodded quietly again before she pulled her wet panties to the side and pressed her vulva against his mouth.

Holding onto his hair roughly, Darcy rocked on his face while his tongue swirled around her opening before sucking on her hard clit. "You were so good sitting here quiet. I wish you were like this all the time." Darcy moaned hotly before rubbing against him from chin to nose, marking him with her arousal. She allowed him to suck her clit into his mouth again while she pushed against his lips. "But we know, if you were good all the time, you wouldn't get this." She rocked hard against his face. "You just love me using your face as a cushion." Brock nodded into her sex. "You're lucky that you're comfortable." She gasped as his tongue dipped between her folds and licked the wetness out of her. "There better not be any slick on our duvet when I'm done with you Brock." 

Darcy leaned forward and pushed her hands against the sturdy headboard of their bed. "Go on, use your hands, get me off, I'm almost there." His hands dragged down from her hips, over her ass and thighs. Brock's left hand held onto her thick thigh before he hooked his right hand under her and pushed right where she needed it. "Don't let any of it go to waste, Brock," Darcy let out a deep moan as he scissored his fingers into her tight quim. His lips were locked around her clit while she fucked down against his face. "Right there, just," she gasped and held onto the wood tightly, "Yeah, fuck." Darcy hummed in approval before she felt her cunt pulse around his fingers. Knowing the signs, Brock pumped his finger harder into her before pulling them out and sucking her lips into his mouth as Darcy stiffened over him. With a cry, warm ejaculate jetted out of her and fell into his sucking mouth. He gurgled under her before he swallowed it down and lapped at her pussy gently again. 

After she stopped shaking above him, Darcy settled back onto his face and caught her breath. "Fuck." She patted the top of his head before she dismounted his face and laid next to him. Their mouths met and Darcy kissed him hotly. "You can talk again, Brock." Darcy reached up and caressed his face. "You going to beg to pound my pussy? You finally going to get your come to stick?" Smirking, she kissed him hotly again, her bright lipstick smeared across his lips. 

"I ain't gonna beg for nothing, honey." He said and purred into the hand caressing his cheek. "You're too nice to me. I was a right asshole tonight." Brock kissed her palm and met her eyes. "That shit just falls from my lips sometimes. It's been so long since you punished me like this." Rolling into his side, Brock's hand cupped her cheek and quietly said, "I shouldn't push your buttons like that. It was wrong. I'm sorry. I am." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. 

Her heels rubbed against his leg and Brock shivered against her. "I almost had you stand against the wall." The part where she was going to ball-bust him was left unsaid. "But, I love you, and I really want your cock unharmed." Darcy reached down and rubbed him through his trousers. "I can't wait until you can't see me because of my swollen belly."

He shivered again with arousal as she tightened her hand around him. "You're too good to me." Kissing her again, Brock gasped against her lips. "You're going to be so big and lush. I won't even be able to run my mouth." His hips thrusted gently into her hands as Darcy gripped him harder, her nails bit into his shaft. "You're going to be sexier and I'm only going to be thinking about begging you to let me tongue you all night, fuck." A moan sounded from between his lips. "Your tits are going to fill with milk and you'll suffocate me with them."

"I'll drown you in milk, Brock." Darcy said it sweetly before he groaned. "I don't want this jizz to go to waste, Brock." She patted his dick before rolling off the bed. Darcy moved to the end of the bed and grasped the foot board. "Come and fuck me, Brock. It's your reward for being so obedient."

His eyes went big and round before he moved quickly off the bed. Hands pulled at his belt and fly before he dropped his trousers and pulled his tight jockies down his thighs. He leaned over her and asked, "Will you step on me some more, honey? You're so fucking perfect." He kissed up her neck.

"Get your dick in me and I'll think about it." Darcy smirked over her shoulder before moving her foot and grinding her heel into his foot. 

Brock gasped and shuddered before he lined his cock up and slid into her tight passage in a quick stroke. "I'm not going to last, Darcy," he panted from behind her. Pressing his fingers into her hips, he fucked into her quickly as Darcy switched feet and pressed the toe of her shoe onto his big toe. "Fuck, I'm sorry." He felt his cock twitch and spill into her as he stalled his pace and held her on the tip of his dick. "You're so damn perfect." 

Darcy wiggled her ass and pressed back against his softening cock. "I wanted you to come quick, Brock." She pulled off of him before putting her feet back on the ground. Twisting her torso, she pulled him by his tie and kissed him. "This is exactly what I wanted, babe." She smiled and pulled a hand through her wild hair. "You can take your time in the morning."

He blinked at her. She wasn't usually this forgiving after him running his mouth all night. "Really?" A smile bloomed and he pulled her close.

"Yeah, I want you to fill me with that baby batter." She patted his soft cock gently. "And after you're done fucking me, I'll lock that cock up until I'm ready for it again." She smirked devilishly. "I hope you didn't think you were getting off easily." Brock rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh you did." Darcy laughed heartily.

"Maybe you'll want me all day, at your mercy." He leaned down and held her gently, "maybe you'll keep me on a leash and drain me dry all day."

Darcy's eyes brightened. "Oh, that's an idea." She pressed her lips against his. "Now get yourself cleaned up, I'm going to let this jizz settle in me, and after, you can clean me up."

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the filthiest thing I've ever written, I'm really sorry.  
> I'll eventually post the other 50K words of other Brock/Darcy fics I have kicking around.
> 
> i'm really sorry.


End file.
